Ash and Time
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: This story is really Dragon Ball Z Kia. Fifteen years in the future, Ash, (My OC) Gohan's little sister, is sent to the past to save the future. There, she meets her father, Vegeta, Gohan as a kid, young Bulma, and the other Z Fighters. But, when Cell, an android from the farther future appears, more than the future could be at stake. Like, let's say, Ash's life.
1. Talking with Android Eighteen

As Ash hid behind the truck, she could hear Gohan screaming. "Gohan!" Trunks called, taking off. "Don't leave me alone!" she whispered, holding her knees. Out of now where, one of the androids walked up to Ash. She screamed. She was going to die. Eighteen is going to shot her, or kick her, or something.

"Listen kid, I'm not going to kill you," Eighteen said. "Why not?" Ash asked. "I don't kill kids," Eighteen put simply. Ash uncurled herself. "Why do you destroy?" Ash asked, walking behind a building. "It's how I was programmed kid, can't mess with the programming. No matter how much you want to," Eighteen replied.

"I feel sorry for you. Even if you did kill my mom, I still feel sorry. You couldn't help it. You should of been given free-will," Ash said plainly. Eighteen looked at Ash with wide eyes. Seventeen may be a monster, but, Eighteen isn't. "Sorry kid."

"I was mad at you for all my life. I'm a sayian. Gohan, my brother, tried to get me to control it, my anger, and become like him and Trunks, but, nothing. I can never control it. Gohan and Trunks always have to hold me down 'till I calm down. I can't seem to control it," Ash explained.

She knew Eighteen probably couldn't care less if she told her that she had three eyes, but, she said it anyways. It felt good to take it out. "I don't think I can control it. And, if I do end up controlling it, Gohan and Trunks will make me help them destroy you. But, I_** LIKE**_ talking to you, Eighteen. I know I shouldn't, but, I do. I haven't told anyone what I've been feeling for the past six years. It-I feel better with it out," Ash babbled.

"Well, kid, I better be getting back. Take care. Don't tell anyone about this, I suggest. Probably for the best," Eighteen called, after seeing her brother cause a six feet crater by being smashed to the ground. "Okay Eighteen, take care," Ash replied with a small smile.

Eighteen smiled back before going to try to kill Trunks and Gohan. Ash knew Eighteen would go easy on them. Hopefully they wouldn't notice. Hopefully, they wouldn't kill Eighteen either. "Man, I feel like a traitor," Ash mumbled.

Soon, the explosions stopped, and only Eighteen's voice was heard. "Come on, Seventeen, these sayians are boring. Let's go someplace else," she suggested. "I agree," Seventeen replied. After Ash could feel the androids' energies fade, she stepped out. She screamed and rushed to Gohan's side.

He was missing his entire left arm. Ash tried to control her rage. She knew Eighteen hadn't done this. Seventeen had. Ash's sight was getting fuzzy at the sight of so much blood. Trunks came up to her and held her by the shoulders. "Just stand it 'till we get to my mom's," he said. Ash nodded wearily. Why did she feel a throbbing in her right shoulder? Or was it left? Ash couldn't tell.

She took Gohan's right shoulder and flew off to Bulma's. Ash was slowing down from the blood. It was driving her nuts! Finally, after what seeme like forever, they landed. They walked inside quickly. "Mom!?" Trunks called worriedly. "What Trunks-! Oh my gosh! Place him down here! Hurry!" Bulma replied after seeing Gohan. Ash leaned against the wall. Her sickness sinking in. She felt as though she could vomit. "Ash? A-are you okay?" Trunks asked, moving closer to her. Her vision was just black dots. She fell forward, unconscious, into Trunks' arms.


	2. Flash Backs and Injuries

As Trunks held Ash, shocked past through his face. Her right arm, had a huge gash in it. She hadn't past out from just the sight of so much blood, no, she'd been LOSING blood. And she hadn't even noticed.

"Place her here Trunks. She needs to rest. You tend to her, I'll tend to Gohan," Bulma said, handing a First Aid kit to Trunks. Trunks nodded and brought Ash into a spare room.

He placed her down and removed some of her black hair from her face. He smiled. She was beautiful to him. With her dirty face and when she was smiling, oh boy, he couldn't talk right. She was always sure to keep up the customs. Even in the worst of times. Like, when Trunks and her were little, the androids had just destroyed Satan City.

(FLASH BACK)

Christmas was dull. Everyone crying and sad. Chi-chi, Ash and Gohan's mother, was just killed. Trunks hadn't known Ash then. Trunks was in the corner, trying not to cry. It was hard. Most of his house was destroyed. He was battered and bruised. Gohan was going to live with them, since their house was completely destroyed and that Gohan couldn't care for Ash on his own.

He and Ash were supposed to come on New Years day. But, then, a little girl, about five years old, just about as old as Trunks, went running to her mother, carrying a stuff bear. It happened several times too. Only with different presents. A ten year old got a journal to keep track of time, a twelve year old got a CD player with some songs.

Then, someone came up to Trunks, she was dirty, bruised, and bleeding. "Here," she said, handing Trunks a journal. "I got this for you." It was nothing special. Just a wore leather journal with the name: TRUNKS, scribbled on the front.

"Who are you?" Trunks asked. "I'm Ash! Gohan's little sister! Gohan told me a lot about you! But, I'm going to be in _**SO**_ much trouble," Ash replied. "Why?" Trunks asked. "Because, one: I robbed a store, with the androids _**IN**_ it! And two: I'm supposed to be coming here on New Years with Gohan," Ash explained.

"Ash!" someone said. "Oh no!" Ash said, hiding behind Trunks. Trunks blushed, but, tried to hide her. A boy came over. "Gohan?!" Trunks called. "Hey Trunks. Have you seen Ash? She flew over here. Oh, wait, Ash. Come out from behind Trunks," Gohan replied.

Slowly, Ash cam out. "Hiya big bro," she mumbled. "Why did you leave!? You could of been hurt or killed!" Gohan exclaimed. "I just-"

"No, I don't want your excuses," Gohan interrupted. "Hey! Gohan! She was giving gifts to everyone! Like me!" Trunks said, stepping in front of Ash. She looked up at him. He winked. "Wait? You were getting...Gifts? For Christmas? Oh. Hey, I'm sorry. I thought, I thought you wanted to get in trouble," Gohan explained. "It's okay! I forgive you!" Ash said, with a toothy grin.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

"Man, why do you have to be so modest? Why do give out so many second chances?" Trunks asked. "Because she's Goku's daughter and my sister,"

Trunks turned to see Gohan, clutching his left arm and leaning against the door. "Gohan!? You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Trunks called, standing up. "I know, but, I needed to see how Ash was doing. That gash looked pretty nasty," Gohan replied. "You saw it too, huh?" Trunks asked. Gohan nodded. 13 "She talked with Eighteen,"

"What!?"

"She was approached by Eighteen, they talked for five minutes. I could sense their energy. Since Eighteen wasn't attacking her, I didn't interfere. But, Ash let out some deep emotions there. That talk with Eighteen helped, like it or not. Well, we know we can't use that to help her become a Super Sayian," Gohan explained.

Trunks stood there, looking like an idiot. "How could she not attack? After everything they did?" Trunks asked. "Because, she gives second chances. Too many for her own good. But, that's who she is," Gohan said plainly. 17 "Boys! I think I have something that could save the future!" Bulma said, interrupting the conversation. "What!? How!?" Gohan called. "Well..."

For an hour they talked. The entire time, Trunks disagreeing with the plan. He was fine at first, but, as the conversation grew, he started to hate the plan. "NO!" he shouted, slamming his fist in the table. "I will NOT let you send Ash to the past!" Trunks yelled.


	3. Training Pays Off in Unexpected Ways

Ash, Gohan, and Trunks, stood in the forest. Gohan and Trunks were in Super Sayian form, while Ash was powered to her max. "You guys, please, I feel terrible! Can we please-!" Ash as interrupted by Gohan's foot striking her.

She blocked it with ease. She didn't know it, but, she was more powerful than BOTH Trunks and Gohan. But, she was fooling herself, thinking she wasn't. "You can go farther!" Gohan said, striking her shoulder. "Ah! Gohan! Stop!" Ash cried.

"Not until you become a Super Sayian. I know it's tough, but, you're a strong kid. You can do it! Now, think of mom dying. Grandpa dying. Think of everyone you cared about and knew dead. Think of their deaths. Think of it. Focus on it! Control it!" Gohan commanded.

Ash's eyes switched from violet to blue. Her hair changing from black to gold. Electricity and energy surrounded her. Her hair and clothes flowed in an invisible wind. Rock and gravel floated off the ground, in response to her anger.

Her eyes changed drastically. Instead of blue, they became blood red. Her hair becomes auburn instead of blonde. "Trunks! Grab her arms!" Gohan yells as she fired several energy blasts at him. Ash's eyes tearing. Trunks runs up and grabs her arms tightly, so she can't use them.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Gohan said, jabbing Ash in the neck. She fell down, limp. Trunks sat on his legs, Ash's head on his lap. He brushed her hair from her face. "Why does she keep losing control Gohan? We can't send her to the past like this! I should go! Or, mom should!" Trunks said.

"I know, Trunks. I don't like it either, but, it's our best shot. Hopefully, she won't have to fight at all," Gohan replied.

But, meanwhile, in Ash's mind, she was fighting a vicious battle. (That sounds so lame)

"No! I will NOT let you take over!" Ash yelled, firing several energy shots at an anonymous figure. "You're the only thing keeping me from being a Super Sayian like Gohan and Trunks!" Ash screamed.

"AM I? I'M the one keeping YOU back? Oh no, no, no. That's completely YOU! Do you think, that, being a Super Sayian won't mean blood. Cuts, bruises, deaths. Everything. You will see bloodshed. I'm that inner feeling, that's not letting go until YOU let go. Don't you see, I will ALWAYS BE HERE! Unless, you get over your fear of blood," the voice taunted.

Ash sat down as goo, oozed from the walls. No, not goo, blood. "Oh god! Not again!" Ash said, curling her legs and watching the blood close in on her. "NO! NO, no, no, no, no!" she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"No!" Ash cried, propelling herself forward. "Wow!" Trunks called, falling over. He sat back up. "Ash, what's wrong? Tell me. I want to help!" Gohan urged. This was the fifth time she's lost control.

"It's everywhere. I-I-I can't overcome it! It's too much!" Ash cried, wrapping her arms around Trunks. She kept crying into his shoulder. She couldn't take the idea of more blood. It was too scary.

"Calm down, Ash. Get a hold of yourself. I'm here. So is Gohan. We will never leave you alone. We will always be there for you! Always!" Trunks soothed. Ash kept pouring out her tears. "Mom. It all started when mom died," Ash whispered. Trunks was quit surprised.

Ash never mentioned her mom. Why now?

"Next time you see blood, let me see it. I need to conquer my fears. I need to," Ash whispered. Trunks had to strain to hear. "Ash, if we could save our time, would you accept?" Gohan asked. Trunks' heart sank. "Yes. Of course. Anything to save the future! Anything!" Ash replied.

"Even if you had to travel back in time? Alone," Gohan added. "Like, when dad was alive?" Ash asked. Gohan nodded. Oh, well, uh, how long do I have 'till I have to tell you?"

"One day."

"Then I'll tell you tomorrow,"

"No. The Time Machine will be ready today. You have to decide now,"

Ash paled. She wasn't expecting this. She gulped. She knew her answer. Even if she didn't like it. "I-I'll go," she muttered. Trunks paled. But, he'd expected this. "You do know, that, you will see blood," Gohan added.

Ash stiffened. "Yes, I-I know. I'll-I'll make you proud!" And with that, she flew off. As she flew, she shed a few tears. 'No more crying!' she thought. 'I cannot let everyone down!'

"But,"

Ash thought about her talk with Eighteen. She thought about how Eighteen had let her talk, unlike how Gohan sometimes shut her out, along with the rest of the planet. Suddenly, Ash stopped in mid-air. There, in front of her, were two things.

A shadow of some lizard-thing, and, android Seventeen. Eighteen was no where. Ash backed up, and Seven walked forward. Ash was going to turn and run, when, Seventeen pulled out a bloody girl.

She was about seven years old. She had a gash in her shoulder and in her leg. She was unconscious, but, Ash could tell she was breathing. Barley.

"What did you do to her!?" Ash demanded. Her eyes glowed blue. "Simple, I put the kid out of her misery," Seventeen replied. Ash's hair began to change blonde. Her power increased. Seventeen floated back.

Then, it happened. The anger became so much, Ash let it out. After years, pain, sorrow, hurt, and loses, it came out. Ash, instead of her blood red eyes, they were blue.

Her hair blonde. Electricity flowing around her. Her power more powerful than five times of Gohan's. Her clothes flowed in an invisible wind. Seventeen, wide wide eyed and surprised, floated back.

Ash disappeared. She appeared behind Seventeen and kicked his back. Then, she grabbed the girl. She set her down and focused on the android. "You are going to pay for what you have done," Ash threatened. Her voice sounded deadly. Like knives.

Gohan and Trunks stood in complete shock. Who was the person with some much power? Was she on their side, or the androids? 


	4. Battle with Seventeen

Ash flicked her hand forward. Seventeen went flying into the mountain. For once, fear was written in his eyes. "W-W-What ARE you?" he asked, pulling himself out of the mountain. "Why do you care?" Ash asked, disappearing. She reappeared behind Seventeen.

"Can't you just destroy me?"

Seventeen shot an energy blast, but, Ash was gone. Seventeen looked around, panic welling up inside. Suddenly, he was jabbed in his side, neck, and thigh. "Agh!"

Ash appeared behind him. Emotionless. "I thought you were stronger then that. I guess I've over estimating you," she said. Her face showed nothing. Fear. Difficulty. Nothing.

"You bully the weak!" Ash cried, punching Seventeen in the gut. "You berate everything lower than yourselves!" Ash kicked Seventeen's back. "You took what little of my family I had left!" Ash kneed Seventeen in the back.

"I was five. FIVE! You took my mother in front of me! Her blood spilled on me! I was traumatized for five years! I'm still afraid of blood! If you hadn't killed my mother, you would of been dead long ago," Ash screamed.

Seventeen was panting. He was bleeding in several places. "That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Seventeen called disappearing. "Ash!"

Ash turned to see Gohan and Trunks. "Trunks," Ash whispered with a small smile. Her hair flicked back to black. Her eyes returning to violet. Her eyes closed as she fell into darkness.

SORRY FOR SUCH A SMALL CHAPTER! 


End file.
